dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ezran/Relationships
Relatives Callum Ezran loves Callum dearly despite being only half-brothers and gets along well with him even if they don't always agree on everything. He was also amazed that Callum started to learn how to do magic. He was embraced by his brother when he survived a dip into an icy lake and during the climb up the Cursed Caldera after he proved to Callum that his communication with animals is real, he accepted his brother's apology by having him do his jerkface dance. Ezran showed great concern for Callum while he was under the effects of using dark magic and was shocked that he knew of their father's death realizing that was what he wanted to talk to him about and forgave him afterwards. Returning to the hideout Ezran was amazed that Callum learned to do magic again, but told him that he wouldn't be going with them to Xadia. Callum accepted his brother's choice promising to return when Zym is home. Back in Katolis, he wonders how his brother is doing in Xadia, and upon making his own trip there Ezran was happy to reunite with him. Climbing the Storm Spire, he was stunned that Callum and Rayla were a "thing" but supported his brother's relationship nonetheless. Harrow Ezran loved his father as the only parental figure in his life and spent time with him whenever he had the chance. When he was told Moonshadow Elves were coming to kill his father, Ezran refused to believe so and hid himself away. For a time he didn't know of his father's death, but once hearing of about it, he was devastated. Despite his age Ezran embraced his new position as king and though he lost his father to Xadia, he'd rather make peace with it than avenge him. Sarai Ezran lost his mother from a very young age and therefore doesn't bare any memories of her. Amaya Ezran has a close relationship with his aunt and even learned sign language from her. She's probably even the closest person to a mother-figure he has. Allies Rayla His relationship with her started off on the wrong foot when she tried to kill him to avenge Zym, but after learning that Zym was alive and stolen, she chose to spare Ezran and take him with her to Xadia to prove Zubeia humans aren't all bad. On the start of their journey, he was hesitant about trusting Rayla as he suspected she would run away with Zym and she was hiding that she was tasked to kill Harrow's family, but slowly developed their relation to consider her his friend, especially after she saved him from icy water. After Claudia and Soren tagged along them, Rayla was suspicious of their intentions, but neither Callum nor Ezran believed her as they were childhood friends and they just met her for a few days, so Rayla made a diversion to prove that they would betray them, enforcing the princes' trust on her while breaking it with Viren's children After learning the truth about Harrow, Ezran was resentful of Rayla for hiding his death from him, but after having time to reflect, he forgave her. Rayla became like a sister to Ezran on the journey and was surprised to learn that she became Callum's girlfriend. Soren During the first episode, he and Soren is shown to have a decent relationship as close friends. After meeting again at the Cursed Caldera, Ezran was happy to him and appreciated his help in assisting in their quest, but was unaware that Soren tried to kill him in his zip-line. Like with Claudia, however, Ezran became saddened that Soren betrayed them. After Soren betrayed Viren, Soren switched his loyalty to Ezran as Viren will never love him for who he is, having realized how psychopathic his father is and how far will Viren go to harvest Zym at any cost, so Soren helped Ezran escape the dungeon and gather an army that would aid Xadia. Through this sincere admission of his culpability and guilt, he convinced the others that they could trust him, especially after Soren sweetened the offer with his knowledge of Viren's strategy. After helping him win the battle and proven to be willing to protect Ezran, Soren was forgiven and welcomed back into the Crownguard. Ellis and Ava Ellis and Ava were Ezran's and his group's companions for a short time. They'd play around together and tried to teach Zym how to fly. Bait His family pet that belonged to Harrow since he was a tadpole. They would always play together and get into mischief as they would always steal jelly tarts. The two are inseparable, with Ezran carrying him pretty much everywhere they go and Bait often sleeping on top of him. Ezran's ability to communicate with animals allows him to understand Bait and talk to him like a normal person. Azymondias To Ezran, Zym is like a son and nurtured him the best way he could to be safe, to be peaceful and happy with humans and taught him how to fly, with no avail a first, their bond became so strong they were soul bonded with a telepathic connection that allow each other to share mental state. Like Zym, Ezran is terrified of the dangers they are going through and almost being killed by Viren and his children, and Ezran is willing to keep Zym out of those dangers so he chose to go home and stop the war to keep him safe. Like everyone else, Ezran was happy to reunite Zym with Zubeia. Corvus At first he seems like an enemy for attacking Rayla, but then he was shown as a loyal soldier and father figure for Ezran, specially since he look like Harrow, he tried to save Ezran from Claudia and Soren, helped him escape the dungeon to go to Xadia and helped in the storm spire battle. Opeli Opeli acted as a mother figure for him while he was king and strongly adviced him to punish Viren's family harshly, but he chose to spare his friends, even she doesn't agree, she respects his decision and she adviced him to assign a regent so he won't have to deal with the responsabilities of a king. Then she helps Ezran escape the dungeon and gives him provitions to go to Xadia Zubeia While initially foes for the former sending Moonshadow Elves after him and King Harrow, Ezran and Zubiea became friends after he and the rest of Team Zym reunited her with her long-lost son and saved her and her kingdom from Viren, especially being the son of the man that killed her husband. In the credits he shared a jelly tart with her.The Final Battle Aanya She helped defeat Viren's army and kill Kasef before killing Callum. Neutral Avizandum A certain animosity rose in Ezran when seeing the dragon's petrified body before him. Despite having never met, Ezran can not bring himself to hate him for killing Sarai, seeing as Zym had lost a father and many people had lost their lives in return for his death, having empathy and sorrow that maybe he didn't deserve to die in the way he did and did not deserve to be separated from his family and his kingdom Enemies Viren Due to being King Harrow's closest friend, he is almost like an uncle to Ezran. However, since Harrow died, Viren wanted to seize the throne to rule with iron fist as he thinks is the only way to keep humanity safe. It is unbeknownst to him that he has sent Soren and Claudia to hunt him and eliminate the princes so he can be king. Ezran now hates Viren for trying to kill him, his brother, Amaya, Rayla, Zubeia, and Zym, for betraying his family, getting his parents and Avizandum killed, for manipulating Soren and Claudia, and for attempting to spark war between humanity and the denizens of Xadia. As Viren killed the other human kings and created a situation of going to war with Xadia, Ezran didn't wanted to be responsible for the deaths of innocents and was forced to abdicate and give the throne to him with some blackmailing from Kasef and Saleer, as Ezran was locked in the dungeon, Viren tried to show empathy for his situation, but Ezran knows he's lying In the aftermath of the storm spire battle, an Illusion of Viren had the chance to kill him, but was killed by Soren, after the illusion disappeared, Claudia revealed that she was distracting them to let the real Viren kill Zym Claudia From early childhood on, Ezran seem to have a good relationship with Claudia and at first she was willing to get the princes home believing her dad had the intention of keeping them safe from Rayla and Xadia whom she believed took them hostage After Claudia and Soren tagged along them, Ezran was happy to be reunited with them, but didn't suspected that they were tasked to steal Zym back and kill them. Ezran later was devastated of her willingness to capture and use magical creatures like Zym for her spells, and when she betrayed him and his friends after he trusted her. Even after their betrayal, Ezran had enough heart to forgive them and spare them from being imprisoned like Viren. At the time Claudia valued their friendship enough to deny that Viren ordered Soren to kill the princes, but then Viren manipulates her to believe Soren misheard the order but Soren didn't believe his lie. Ezran now hates her for being blindly loyal to her father and willing to follow his footsteps, especially after she helped a illusionary version of Viren kill him and she helped the real Viren kill Zym with a grin Runaan When Runaan saw Ezran for the first time, he immediately tried to kill him with a bow and arrow. This was for no reason other than because he was the son of Harrow, who killed Avizandum. He did not let himself be dissuaded when he saw the egg, from which Zym later hatched. Kasef As acting king of Neolandia, he demanded Ezran to join their army to get revenge on Xadia for the regicides that Viren made, but Ezran refused as he wanted to make peace, feeling that Zym was the key to doing so. Unfortunately like the leaders of the other human kingdoms, Kasef favored revenge over peace and like Viren, he thought Ezran wasn't fit to rule, considering him a child that couldn't make strong choices. He declared war on Katolis if Ezran would not ally with the other human kingdoms against Xadia. He was sneering and dismissive of Ezran, often speaking insultingly towards him and making ultimatums. With the help of Viren and Saleer, Kasef forced Ezran out of the throne to put Viren in charge, not knowing he was the perpetrator of the attacks and that he was being manipulated by Aaravos. As Kasef volunteered to be part of an experimental spell that would turn Viren's army in lava husks, Kasef almost killed Callum, and Ezran ordered the dragons to burn the humans, unaware that this would only make them stronger. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships